1. Filed of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder assembly used to operatively position a leather working, punching or stamping tool relative to the leather or other material being worked in a manner which eliminates the danger of the positioning hand of the user being struck by a force applying mallet and increases accuracy and ease in the operative positioning of the tool relative to the material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The general procedure for the use of what may be termed traditional "harness" tools involve the placing of the specific cutting or stamping tool in an operative position defined by a cutting or work engaging end into direct engagement with the materials being processed and subsequently applying a striking force to the upper or exposed end of the tool through the use of a hammer, maul or mallet. The force transferred to the tool causes the work engaging portion to cut, penetrate, stamp and/or puncture the work and/or apply decorative or functional studs, jewels, jewelry, etc. Such harness tools are typically used with leather working but are also adaptable for use with plastic or other, related woven or non-woven materials.
One problem in this industry is the inadvertent striking of the holder's hand which is used to operatively position the work engaging end or portion of the tool in the desired location in contact with the work. Since the striking tool, such as the maul or the like is frequently very heavy, severe and permanent damage to the user's hand is frequently the result. Prior art tools of the type set forth above and/or holder structures therefor are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 213,984; 1,138,860; 2,307,281; and 4,355,466.
Based on the above, it should be clear that there is an obvious need in this industry for a tool holder assembly which clearly benefits the user of harness tools by minimizing the fear of hand injury thus allowing the force of the striking instrument to be delivered to the tool. Further, a preferred holder assembly would result in an increase in operational quality by allowing greatly improved visibility of the work engaging end or portion of the tool relative to its point of contact with the material being processed.
The construction of such a preferred tool holder assembly in various shapes, sizes and configurations would allow additional versatility for the use of multi-tool combinations.